Parce que c'est bientôt la fin
by Helizia Black
Summary: Dumbledore a demandé à Lily et James de faire le discours de fin d'année. Comment faire alors que James la laisse tranquille depuis un an et demi ? Et comment faire pour que ce discours soit à la hauteur de Poudlard ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

A la base cette histoire était une one shot. Mais bon au bout de 12 pages Word je me suis dit que je pouvait la découper sans soucis. Donc voilà une histoire d'amour Lily/James. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose genre comédie musicale, ensuite je me suis calmé et j'ai écrit ça.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Héliz !

* * *

><p>-Je tenais à vous féliciter pour vos résultats. Vous avez obtenu vos ASPIC avec brio.<p>

Lily Evans et James Potter souriaient face à Dumbledore. Il est vrai que rare sont les élèves aient d'aussi bonne notes que ses deux là. Mais ils n'étaient pas là que pour ça…

-Je souhaite que vous représentiez Poudlard pour le discours de fin d'année. Je voudrais que ce discours soit différent de tous les autres. Voldemort est dehors et il faut que ce lieu reste dans les mémoires. Je compte sur vous. La salle du cinquième étage vous est réservée pour que vous puissiez faire quelque chose à la hauteur !

Les deux étudiants sortirent du bureau du directeur. Le discours devait être prévu avant l'ouverture du bal de fin d'année. C'est à dire dans deux jours. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

James et Lily n'étaient plus que de banal camarade. Il avait arrêté de courir après la jeune fille à la mort de ses parents, il y a un an et demi plus tôt. Elle avait apprécié ce calme quelques jours, avant de se noyer dans le travail pour tromper sa solitude.

Se retrouver comme ça n'était pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle, James ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Lily avant lui. Elle entra et resta au milieu de la salle. Elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à James depuis la mort de ses parents.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

-Alors t'en pense quoi ?

James avait brisé le silence et regardait Lily avec une certaine timidité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-De ?

-Du discours de fin d'année !

-Et bien … On pourrait faire un hommage à Poudlard.

-Dumbledore nous amis la pression, je crains qu'un simple discours ne suffise …

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire un sketch.

L'atmosphère semblait se détendre peu à peu. Lily et James étaient assis sur deux bureaux, l'un en face de l'autre. C'est alors qu'une idée traversa l'esprit de Lily.

-Dis moi, tu joues toujours du piano ?

-Comment tu sais que je joue du piano ?

-Saint valentin troisième et cinquième année…

-Ha oui c'est vrai…

Devant son air gêné, Lily voulu changer de sujets.

-Tes chocolats étaient toujours délicieux.

-Je croyais que tu les jetais.

-J'adore le chocolats. Sur ce point-là, tu as eu les bonnes infos.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis rendu compte de certaine chose quand elles n'étaient plus là.

James répondit par un sourire gêné et changea réellement de sujet.

-Et que veux-tu faire avec un piano ?

-J'ai une chanson dans la tête en ce moment et je pense que ça pourrait s'appliquer à Poudlard.

Ils allèrent dans la salle de musique et commencèrent à travailler sur la chanson.

James arriva à retranscrire la partition dont il avait besoin. Pendant ce temps, Lily avait le buste étendu sur le piano et rêvassait en regardant dehors. James pouvait la regarder à sa convenance. Un rayon de soleil faisait resplendir sa chevelure. Elle était vraiment belle.

-Lily écoute…

-Ca te dirait de continuer dehors. J'en peux plus d'être enfermé par ce temps…

-Bien sure…

Ils sortirent du château et s'assirent au pied d'un chêne à coté du lac. Des élèves trempaient leurs pieds dans l'eau. Le soleil se reflétait toujours dans les cheveux de Lily. Des mots sortirent de la bouche de James.

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique dans la lumière de juin.

Lily se tendit à cette remarque. Elle le regarda comme pour voir s'il plaisantait ou non. Elle vit qu'il était plus gêné qu'autre chose.

-Heu, excuses moi, c'est sorti tout seul.

-Hum. On s'y remet ? Tu préfères commencer la chanson ?

-Ca serait mieux si c'était toi je pense…

Ils se découpèrent alors la chanson. Le moment du diner était arrivé. Lily mangerait surement toute seule. James l'avait bien vu depuis un petit moment. Ils avançaient vers le château. James prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna vers elle.

-Ca te dirait de manger avec les maraudeurs. Si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu… Enfin c'est juste une proposition…

-Oui, je veux bien manger avec vous.

Le regarde de Remus fut surpris lorsqu'il vu James arrivé avec une Lily souriante. Il se pencha vers Sirius pour le dissuader d'être lourd ce soir.

Le diner se passa bien. Lily discuta avec Remus. Sirius ne fit qu'une blague de mauvais gout sur la présence de Lily. La conversation continua dans la grande salle. Remus et elle occupaient le canapé central alors que Sirius était dans le fauteuil de droite et James à gauche. Les sujets étaient vastes vu qu'il y avait un an et demi à rattraper. Lorsque les yeux de Lily commençaient à piquer, elle retira sa tête de l'épaule de Remus. Elle se leva en frottant ses yeux.

-Je crois que le marchand de sable est passé pour notre Lily.

-Tu as raison Sirius. Bonne nuit les garçons.

-Et mon bisou de bonne nuit !

Avec un sourire, elle s'approcha de Sirius et lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue. Sirius lança un regard à Remus. Celui-ci en réclama un « bisou bonne nuit » lui aussi. Une fois Remus satisfait, Lily se tourna vers James. Ce dernier fixait les flammes de la cheminé. Lily s'approcha de lui et s'apprêta à lui fait le « bisou bonne nuit » lorsque celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers elle d'un petit centimètre. Les lèvres de Lily atterrirent sur la commissure des lèvres de James. Elle s'écarta alors rapidement en rougissant et s'enfuit dans son dortoir.

-Sirius pourquoi je sens que tu es responsable de tout ça !

-J'ai rien fait !

-C'est pour ça que ta baguette est sortie ?

* * *

><p>Dernière phrase tendancieuse, je sais, j'ai pas put m'en empêcher.<p>

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Vous lisez le chapitre suivant ou c'est trop nul ? Dites moi tout dans un Rewiew ^^


	2. Chapter 2

La suite sans attendre !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, James attendait Lily aux aurores, à croire qu'il n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil depuis la veille.<p>

Quand il la vit descendre de son dortoir il se leva et l'attendit au milieu de la salle commune, les mains dans les poches.

-Salut.

-Salut, je suis désolée pour hier.

-N'en parlons plus.

-Ca te dirait de passer la journée avec moi ? Parce qu'il y a le discours à finir et ça sera plus simple.

-Oui pourquoi pas.

La journée se déroula trop vite. Ils travaillèrent le discours et parlèrent de ce qui c'était passé. Lily avoua qu'elle avait passé un an et demi de solitude. James s'en excusa.

-Tu te rends compte que dans quelques jours, on partira d'ici pour de bon !

-Oui je sais bien.

-Tu n'imagines pas comme ça me terrifie de sortir de Poudlard… Je n'en garde que des souvenirs et je ne garderai contacte avec aucun des élèves. Je t'envie avec tes maraudeurs.

-Si tu veux tu peux faire partie des maraudeurs. Et on peut garder contacte après Poudlard si tu veux !

-J'en sais rien.

-Bon, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire alors !

James s'était levé du bord de lac et tendit une main à Lily pour qu'elle fasse de même. Devant son regard d'incompréhension, James ajouta avec un grand sourire.

-On va créer d'autres souvenirs !

Elle saisit sa main et elle fut soulevée de terre rapidement.

-On commence par quoi ?

-Cuisine j'ai faim. Allez viens !

Il avait gardé sa main et l'entraina vers le château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un tableau de nature morte, Lily demanda pourquoi ils s'arrêtaient.

-Chatouille la poire.

-Pardon ? Tu plaisantes !

-Non chatouille la poire !

Sans grande conviction, elle chatouilla donc la poire. Le tableau s'ouvrit. Lily se tourna vers James.

-Surprise ! Tu as faim ?

Il passa devant elle. Elle le suivit et mangea le meilleur gâteau au chocolat qu'elle ait gouté.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Prends ma main.

Il s'en suivit une escapade dans les passages secrets de tout Poudlard. Il l'amena ensuite devant un pan de mur tout bête.

-Maintenant pense à l'endroit que tu désire le plus maintenant. Ferme les yeux. Tu visualises ?

-Oui.

-Garde ce lieu en tête chaque détails et laisse toi faire. Et n'ouvre pas les yeux ! N'triche pas !

Elle sentit James la faire avancer, tourner trois fois sur elle et avancer encore. Ça trois fois. Lorsqu'il l'arrêta devant une porte.

-Ouvre les yeux.

Elle se retrouva devant une grande porte. Elle se tourna vers James. Il croyait vraiment que derrière cette porte, son lieu préféré apparaitrait ?

-Ouvre la porte !

Derrière cette porte se trouvait une pièce qui mélangeait plusieurs univers. Là, la salle communes avec sa cheminé, sa chambre avec sa bibliothèque et sur sa gauche, la cuisine de sa grand-mère.

-Comment tu as fait ?

-Je te présente la salle sur demande. Il faut juste lui demandé quelque chose et elle le fait apparaitre. Tu permets ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers le coin ressemblant à une chambre.

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de la cuisine de sa grand-mère, ceux lieu où elle avait connu tellement de joie à cuisiner avec elle. Chacun des détails était là.

James regarda la chambre de Lily. Son lit, la peluche de lapin sur l'oreiller, la bibliothèque et les photos sur les murs. Ses parents. Sa sœurs et elle petites. Une photo de Poudlard, de pré-au-lard.

Une photo l'attira plus que les autres. Une foule de griffondor, les maraudeurs au milieu le soulevait et lui brandissait la coupe de Quidditch. Il la décrocha et se tourna vers elle.

-Pourquoi tu as cette photo ?

-Je voulais une photo des gryffondor.

-Pourquoi choisir ce moment ?

-Parce qu'il y avait tout les gryffondor cette fois-ci.

-Tout les gryffondor sauf toi…

-J'ai rarement fait partie d'un groupe.

-Pourtant tu as été préfète non ?

-Oui mais tu…

-Je t'ai éloigné des autres, c'est ça ?

-Ne parlons pas de ça s'il te plait.

-Je suis désolée pour ça.

-S'il te plait !

James se détourna et raccrocha la photo. Un piano apparu dans le coin vide de la pièce. James s'installa et plaça ses mains pour jouer quelques accords. Il joua le début de la chanson qu'ils voulaient chanter. La conversation fut close.

Ils travaillèrent la chanson une petite demi-heure. Lorsque James se leva du tabouret la pièce changea, le ciel de la grande salle apparut et la pièce se transforma en salle de bal.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire par là Potter ?

Il fit apparaitre un paravent dans le coin de la pièce. En fronça nt les sourcils, elle se dirigea vers le paravent et trouva une robe derrière.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Je t'offre la possibilité de vivre un bal, avec le plus beau gosse de Griffondor. Prends ça comme une excuse pour toute les fois où tu n'as pas eu de cavalier.

Elle le fixa un instant et alla enfiler la robe. Elle se coiffa également. Lorsqu'elle sortit de derrière le paravent, James était là à l'attendre, en smoking sorcier.

-Tu es superbe.

Elle rougie sous le compliment. Il lui tendit la main et une musique s'éleva dans la pièce. Une valse. Et d'autres danses.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulé. Lily était dans les bras de James.

-C'est l'heure du diner.

-Je sais.

Il s'éloigna un peu et la fixa dans les yeux.

-Garde la robe, tu es magnifique dedans.

Le charme n'était plus. Elle alla se changer et ils descendirent diner.

La soirée fut la même que la veille. Mais cette fois ci, elle s'endormie avant les trois autres. James voulu la porté jusqu'à son dortoir. Remus et Sirius s'étaient éclipsé depuis longtemps. Après avoir bloqué l'escalier des filles, il la prit dans les bras. Elle ne pesait presque rien. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir son odeur. Il la serra conter lui. Arrivé à mis chemin, Lily remua doucement.

-Rendors-toi Lily, tout va bien, murmura James, plus pour lui que pour la jeune fille.

-James… elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-C'est juste un souvenir de plus.

Elle se rendormit et il alla la déposer dans son lit. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de repartir pour dormir, s'il trouvait le sommeil bien sur…

Le lendemain, ils déjeunèrent ensemble et chantèrent une dernière fois la chanson.

-Tu en dis quoi ?

-Ne touches plus à rien, les nuances sont au bon endroit ! On va tout déchirés, ajouta James et tendant la main vers elle.

Dans un sourire, elle lui tapa dans la main. Elle laissa sa main dans la sienne.

-Je crois que je commence à stresser !

-T'inquiètes pas, s'il y a un souci, je suis là.

Sur ses mots, il serra la main de Lily. Elle reprit sa main.

-Il faut que j'aille me préparer.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ils trouvèrent les maraudeurs avec Alice. Lorsqu'ils virent Lily entrer, ils l'accueillirent avec un sourire.

-Alice je te présente notre cendrillon, à toi de jouer.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai demandé à Remus et Sirius de demander à Alice un peu d'aide.

Elle ne trouva pas les mots. Alice ne lui en laissa pas le temps non plus. Elle l'entraina dans le dortoir. Après une bonne douche, Lily enfila la robe verte que James lui avait offerte. Sa propre robe étant devenue trop petite pour elle. Alice lui lissa les cheveux et dompta patiemment sa chevelure en chignon constitué de nombreuses petites mèches. Après un sort de fixation, elle passa au maquillage. Ce n'était pas familier à Lily. Lorsqu'Alice eut fini, Lily se reconnaissait à peine.

Alice lui ordonna de ne plus bouger de son lit. Elle la laissa avec un livre et elle se prépara.

-Tu vas au bal avec qui Lily ?

-Personne, je fais juste le diplôme de fin d'année avec James. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça comme ça.

-Tu y vas avec James en faite !

-Indirectement oui…

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait pas un petit quelque chose. Depuis deux jours, tu rayonnes.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Alice se retourna et vit Lily, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Lily ?

-J'aime bien le James qu'il est devenu. Je crois qu'il m'a manqué.

Une fois prête, elles descendirent dans la salle commune. Alice se précipita dans les bras de Franck, son petit ami, laissant Lily seule dans l'escalier. Avertie par une Alice surexcitée, les maraudeurs se retournèrent d'un seul homme. Sirius et Remus furent étonnés mais ils sourirent rapidement. Mais ce fut le regard de James qui retint l'attention de Lily. Elle ne sut comment décrire le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle avança vers lui. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas. Ce fut Sirius qui les réveilla.

-Elle est belle notre préfète hein James…

Il se détourna d'elle mais n'ajouta rien.

-Tu as vu cette robe, tu es magnifique Lily.

-Merci Remus.

-Bon il faut descendre, coupa James.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le chapitre fatidique. "I always remember you"

Une belle vidéo d'hommage je trouve... Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Ils descendirent donc. Le bal se déroulerait dehors, dans le parc. Une estrade était dressée devant une piste de danse. Dumbledore attendait les étudiants.<p>

Lily et James le suivirent pour le discours de fin d'année. Dumbledore les abandonna pour finir les derniers préparatifs. Lily et James restèrent silencieux. Lily se tordit les mains pour faire passer son stress. James le vit et rompit le silence.

-Nerveuse ? demanda-t-il en prenant ses mains.

-Un peu…

-En tout cas, tu es magnifique. Tu as choisis cette robe…

-Oui mon autre robe était trop petite… Et j'aime bien ce vert.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent et Dumbledore les appela pour le discours. Avec une certaine appréhension, Lily s'avança sur l'estrade alors que James alla au piano.

-On nous a demandé de faire le discours de fin d'année. En deux jours. On a fait de notre mieux pour faire quelque chose à la hauteur de ce lieu, sans nous étriper, bien sure.

Quelque rire s'éleva devant elle. C'était James qui lui avait demandé de dire ça, pour détendre l'ambiance, disait-il… En se tournant vers lui, elle vit qu'il avait aussi un sourire amusé.

-On a voulu rendre à Poudlard, ce que ce lieu nous a apporté. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Elle se détourna et alla vers le piano. D'un geste de la tête, James commença les premiers accords. Lily prit une grande respiration et commença à chanter.

I always knew this day would come _J'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverait_  
>We'd be standing one by one <em>Nous nous tiendrions face à face<em>

James poursuivit par les deux vers suivants. Elle s'autorisa alors à regarder autour d'elle. La totalité de Poudlard était là et les écoutait. Ils avaient convenu de chanter chacun deux vers, le refrain ensemble et le troisième couplet différemment.

With our future in our hands _Notre avenir dans les mains_  
>So many dreams so many plans <em>Tant de rêves, tant de projets<em>

Lily :  
>Always knew after all these years <em>J'ai toujours su qu'après toutes ces années<em>  
>There'd be laughter there'd be tears <em>Il y aurait des rires, il y aurait des larmes<em>

James :  
>But never thought that I'd walk away <em>Mais j'ai toujours pensé que je m'éloignerais<em>  
>With so much join but so much pain <em>Avec plus de douleur que de joie<em>

Lily rejoint James pour le dernier vers. Elle se rendit compte pourquoi ils avaient voulu le chanter ensemble lorsqu'il passa ses lèvres.  
>And it's so hard to say goodbye <em>Et <em>_c'est __si __dur __de __dire__ au__revoir_

Lily prit une grande inspiration pour le refrain qu'elle chantait avec James d'un bout à l'autre

But yesterdays gone _Mais le passé est loin derrière, _

we gotta keep moving on _nous devons aller de l'avant  
><em>I'm so thankful for the moments _Je suis si reconnaissante pour ces moments, _

so glad I got to know ya _si heureuse de t'avoir connue_  
>The times that we had <em>Le temps passé ensemble<em>

I'll keep like a photograph_ je le conserverai comme une photographie_  
>And hold you in my heart forever<em> Et je te maintiens dans mon cœur à tout jamais<em>  
>I'll always remember you<em>Je me souviendrai toujours de toi<em>

Pendant le refrain, Lily se rendit compte que c'était vraiment la fin de Poudlard. Elle continua quand même à chanter.

Another chapter in the book _Un chapitre nouveau s'écrit,_

can't go back but you can look_ tu ne peux y retourner, mais tu peux regarder_

James :  
>And there we are on every page <em>Et nous y voilà à chaque page<em>  
>Memories I'll always save <em>Les souvenirs que je garderai toujours<em>  
>Lily :<p>

Up ahead on the open doors _Les possibilités qui s'offriront à nous_  
>Who knows what were heading towards?<em>Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve ?<br>_James

I wish you love I wish you luck__ Je te souhaite l'amour, je te souhaite la chance_  
><em>For you the world just opens up __Pour toi, le monde vient tout juste de t'ouvrir ses portes__

James et Lily

But it's so hard to say goodbye _Mais__ c'est __si __dur __de __dire __au__revoir_

Ils reprirent le refrain avec un peu plus d'intensité sans vraiment s'en rendre réellement compte. Pour le couplet à venir ils avaient découpé autrement avec un vers commun entre chaque.

Donc Lily reprit

Everyday that we had _Tous les jours passés ensemble,_

All the good all the bad_ tous les bons, tous les mauvais_

James la rejoint.  
>I'll keep them here inside <em>Je les garderai en moi<em>

Il continua seul  
>All the times we shared<em> Tous les moments que nous avons partagés<em>

Every place everywhere_, tous les endroits n'importe où_

Lily le rejoint, en le fixant dans les yeux.  
>You touched my life <em>Tu as touché ma vie<em>

Lorsqu'elle poursuivait elle se rendit compte que James ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.  
>Yeah one day we'll look back <em>Ouais, un jour nous regarderons en arrière<em>

We'll smile and we'll laugh_, nous sourirons et rirons_

Plus que deux vers et le refrain et c'était fini. L'émotion submergea Lily. Ils finirent à deux  
>But right now we just cry<em> Mais pour l'instant nous pleurons<em>  
>Cause it's so hard to say goodbye <em>Parce que c'est si dur de dire au revoir<em>

Une larme solitaire tomba sur la pommette de Lily.

Et une dernière fois le refrain. La mélodie crée par James touchait à sa fin.

Après un instant de silence, un brouhaha s'éleva dans le parc. Dumbledore applaudit comme les autres. C'était fait !_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Le dernier, avec la chanson "unsusual way"

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! bonne lecture ! Et à plus !

Héliz

* * *

><p>Au lieu de se lever pour aller saluer ses camarades de Poudlard, Lily alla s'assoir à coté de James face au piano. Elle fit apparaitre une partition nommé unusually way. James la regarda sans réellement comprendre.<p>

-Tu prends la main droite, je prends les accords à gauche.

-D'accord.

Il prit le temps de déchiffrer la partition, alors que Lily retournait face à tout Poudlard.

-Hum, il y a autre chose qu'on aimerait vous offrir. C'est une surprise. James vient d'avoir la partition. Alors soyez indulgent avec nous. Cette chanson est pour tous les souvenirs qui resteront avec nous à jamais même après avoir quitter ce lieu magique.

Lily retourna au piano. James lisait rapidement la partition en mimant avec ses doigts les touches à suivre.

-Ca va aller ? demanda Lily.

-Je suis James Potter, c'est pas une partition à jouer à quatre mains qui va m'arrêter, ajouta-t-il avec un air taquin. Quand tu veux !

Lily prit une grande respiration est posa ses mains sur le premier accord. James suivit avec la mélodie. Elle inspira et sa voix s'éleva.

In a very unusual way, one time I needed you. _D'une façon très inhabituelle, une fois j'ai eu besoin de toi_

In a very unusual way, you were my friend. _D'une façon très inhabituelle, tu étais mon ami_.  
>Maybe it lasted a day<em>, Ca a duré peut-être un jour,<br>_Maybe it lasted an hour, _Ca a peut-être duré une heure  
><em>But somehow it will never end. _Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça ne finira jamais_.

Cette chanson était parfaite pour Poudlard. Pourtant ce n'était pas pour son école qu'elle chantait.

In a very unusual way, I think I'm in love with you. _D'une façon très inhabituelle, je crois que j'étais amoureuse de toi_  
>In a very unusual way, I want to cry. <em>D'une façon très inhabituelle, j'ai envie de pleurer<em>  
>Something inside me goes weak, <em>Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi va faiblir<em>,

something inside me surrenders, _Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi s'abandonne_  
>And you're the reason why, <em>Et tu es la raison de tout ça<em>  
>You're the reason why. <em>Et tu es la raison de tout ça<em>

Comprendra-t-il que c'est pour lui qu'elle chante…

You don't know what you do to me. _Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais_  
>You don't have a clue. <em>Tu n'as pas idées<em>  
>You can't tell what it's like to be me looking at you. <em>Tu ne peux pas dire ce que c'est d'être moi te regardant<br>_It scares me so that I can hardly speak. _J'ai tellement peur que je ne peux à peine parler_.

Elle n'ose jeter un regard vers lui. Elle sent l'émotion transparaitre de sa voix. Elle n'est plus aussi sure et tremble un peu. Elle doit pourtant finir.

In a very unusual way, I owe what I am to you. _D'une façon très inhabituelle, Je te dois ce que je suis_  
>Though at times it appears I won't stay, <em>bien que parfois, il apparaisse que je ne resterai pas,<br>_I never go_. Je ne partirai jamais_.  
>Special to me in my life, <em>Tu es spécial pour moi dans ma vie<em>,  
>Since the first day that I met you. <em>Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré<br>_How could I ever forget you, _Comment pourrais je t'oublier jamais_,  
>Once you had touched my soul ? <em>Une fois que vous aviez touché mon âme ?<em>  
>In a very unusual way, you've made me whole<em>. D'une façon très inhabituelle, tu m'as fait grandir entièrement<em>.

Elle plaqua le dernier accord. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien joué ou non. Elle connaissait pourtant par cœur cette chanson, mais elle avait autre chose en tête.

Elle sentit la main de James dans la sienne. Leurs doigts étaient mêlés. Elle n'osa pas le regarder. Il la tira devant la foule qui les applaudissait. Elle sentit son regard sur elle. Le stress envolé, la fin de Poudlard ou Lui, elle ne savait plus pourquoi son visage était ravagé par ses larmes.

James la vit et la prit dans ses bras.

-On a comprit en faisant ce discours que Poudlard c'était fini. C'est pour ça qu'on a vraiment voulu remercier ce lieu et lui dire au revoir. Une vie nous attend dehors, mais n'oublions pas que cette vie a commencé ici, à Poudlard. Nous n'oublierons jamais ce qu'on a apprit ici, même si on ne fait plus de divination ou on ne lit plus de rune. On a fait partie d'une maison et au fond elle sera toujours là pour nous. Je pense qu'on sera à jamais des Poudlariens. Et ça sera notre fierté. A jamais.

Il leva sa baguette où des étincelles rouges et ors sortirent. Chacun face à lui sortirent sa baguette et firent apparaitre des étincelles de la couleur de sa maison. Lily fit de même. Dumbledore fit fusionner toutes ses étincelles et un feu d'artifice apparut

Les applaudissements s'envolèrent dans le parc. . Il les remercia. James entraina Lily derrière l'estrade. Il essuya les joues de Lily. Les larmes ne cessant pas, il embrassa chacune d'elle avant qu'elles ne tombent de son visage.

-Lily, pourquoi cette chanson ?

-Pour que tu ne partes pas sans savoir.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Que… que toutes ses années ont été un beau gâchis. Et que… que je t'aime.

-Ho Lily…

Rien n'empêchait plus James de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-En sortant de Poudlard, tu viendras avec moi. On s'installera ensemble. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter.

-James…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il l'emmena parmi leur camarade pour danser.

-Alors comme ça tu me propose de vivre avec toi…

-Oui… pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Si bien sure, je voulais être sur c'est tout.

Il était si heureux qu'il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner. Lily répondit à son enthousiasme en riant aux éclats. Lorsqu'il la reposa, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le brouhaha les atteint. Tout Poudlard les regardait en criant et tapant des mains. Tous les félicitèrent.

C'est comme ça que l'année se finit. Les ASPICs en poche et un avenir à deux.


End file.
